Haven's Song
by jazzmynnesther
Summary: The Cullens came upon famous singer and actress Haven McBeth after saving her from a vampire killing spree. Now orphaned and living with the Cullen family Haven must decide what she wants with her life; continue her dreams or lose herself all together.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing she could remember before darkness took over her was the water pouring into her body, removing all the oxygen that was previously held there. She was choking on water, unable to hold her breath any long. Her body felt hot, but she was still freezing. Haven could barely make out the voices that were speaking in hushed whispers around the room. Mentally she wanted to be pulled back into consciousness, but her body denied her that request. She couldn't open her eyes, couldn't move; her body had its own way of telling her the time hadn't come to awaken. The only images replaying in Haven's mind was the accident that occurred, the screams of her family and friends, her fans that would be let down, and her boyfriend Nick. She wanted to cry out, she wanted answers. As much as she wanted to know what happened to her, her mind went blank as she fell back into the deep slumber that she had just awakened from.

The Cullen family watched silently as the girl's face contorted into a look of pain every so often. Her sleep was so troubled and disturbed that Carlisle decided to sedate her to give the girl some peace that he knew she needed. "Rosalie, Emmett you know who this is right?" Nessie asked, partly in shock and that other in amusement. No one in her family seemed to notice who it was. Edward and Bella exchanged glances before their eyes widened in shock. "The posters all over my wall..." Nessie continued as the rest of their family begun to recognize just who was in their home.

"Oh my gosh! It's Haven McBeth." Alice whispered loudly, as she took a closer look as the young girl. "She's famous. She sings and acts. Everyone like loves her, and she has great fashion sense!" Alice added, covering her mouth as she bounced up and down. Alice quickly piped down as she realized that seriousness of this situation.

"Rosalie, Emmett..tell us what happened." Carlisle stated calmly, checking Haven's pulse and heartbeat. Carlisle declared she only had minor injuries, but nothing would compare to the emotional wreck that was sure to come.

"Well we were out hunting when we heard the screams of people. Carlisle, there was only one vampire there but he killed six people, and half of them he didn't even feed on. Emmett saw her jumped into the river, perhaps in an attempt to stay hidden. We eventually drove him away, but the damage was already done. We were only able to save her." Rosalie explained, looking down at the blonde haired girl who looked much like herself.

Carlisle nodded, taking the new information in. The Cullen family was now in a new predicament. They wouldn't know anything more until Haven woke up. The clan exited the spare room they had placed her in, and left the young traumatized girl sleeping.

Hours had past and it was now nearing midnight. The family was sitting around the dining room table, with the exception of Renesmee who was sent to bed a few hours ago. "Haven is going to wake up in five minutes! Aliced said which sent the Cullen family into overdrive mode. Considering the fact that she had just witnessed a vampire killing spree, they were going to attempt to act as normal as possible. Frightening her was the last thing anyone wanted to do.

Haven's eyes slowly opened, as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Slowly her vision started to become clear again as her surroundings became aware to her. She was in a bedroom, in new clothes, and her injuries were bandaged up and taken care of. As first she had thought of it to be a hospital, but she soon realized she wasn't anywhere near close. Haven's sapphire blue eyes focused on the man who had entered the room. Her breath got caught in her throat as she tried to concentrate on breathing. The man was absolutely breathtaking. He was like perfection, and she felt intimidated by him. Haven's eyes lowered, as she fidgeted her hands. "Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen. You're Haven right?" He asked calmly, sitting in the chair besides her bed. All the girl could do was nod, as she looked at his eyes.

They were an amber brown color and just simply stunning. She felt uncomfortable in his presence but his musical voice calmed her. "Some of my family found you and brought you back to our home. I know you probably have a lot of questions, and we'll try to answer them to the best of our ablilty." He continued, slowly reaching out to touch her forehead. Carlisle was surprised that she didn't recoil at her touch, but relieved as well. Haven tried to open her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She wanted to cry, she didn't know anything at all; where her mother was, or her sister, or Nick. "Where is my family?" She whispered as she clutched her chest. Tears started to fall down her face." What was that thing?" She added, closing her eyes tight in an attempt to get rid of the scenes that were replaying in her mind.

Carlisile left as the girl continued to sob. She was still so young, and he felt truly bad for what she had to witness and for what was taken away from her. He sent Emmett and Rosalie up to talk to her in hopes that maybe they would be able to make things more clear to her since they were the ones to witness the event much like Haven did herself. "Jasper why don't you go up to, I'm sure you can calm her down."

Jasper left, leaving Esme, Bella and Edward with him at the table. Esme wrapped her arms around her husband, trying to comfort him. "What are we going to do?" Bella asked. "She's famous Carlisle people will know that she's missing. We need to figure this out fast." She added, leaning into Edward's embrace.

Edward sighed, closing her eyes. "Her thoughts are so disturbing Carlisle. She doesn't know what to think. She's scared." Edward said, as Emmett and the others returned to the room a few minutes.

"She's asleep again. I told her we'd explain more to him in the morning, after she has gotten some rest." Jasper stated, rubbing his forehead. The whole family knew that things were going to change, and they weren't sure if they were ready for it. Rosalie and Emmett had taken that step of saving her, and now there was no turning back.

Upstairs Haven's thoughts were filled with peace and serenity. She saw herself performing on stage, working on her t.v. show, spending time with her family. Haven didn't know how much things were going to change, and how her future was now affected. She fell slowly, back into her slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Breathing out and in, Haven concentrated solely on breathing and trying to remember the events from yesterday. She could barely remember the accident, but she could remember that monster's face. It haunted her, she was scared. Never before had seen witnessed something so brutal; maybe only in movies, but what she saw she was sure was real. She looked around the room, letting out a sigh. Her head still hurt a bit, and her body was sore. Sunlight streamed into the cream colored room, giving off a light glow. It was another day, but Haven felt like her whole world had ended. She couldn't feel anything, at least not physically. Mentally she was in turmoil. Her stomach lurched and contracted as she thought of her mother, and her friends. They were no where to be found, and that scared Haven. She was sure those two people knew what happened, and they had promised to explain more to her in the morning.

As if one cue, the blonde haired girl came into the room. Haven scrunched her face in thought as she tried her best to remember to her name. "Rosalie?" She asked quietly, as the girl nodded in reply. She sat at the edge of her bed, looking Haven over. Haven sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest as she breathed lightly in and out.

"My sister Alice has some clothes for you. We couldn't find them yesterday when we found you." Rosalie said, while Haven looked at the bundled of clothes that Rosalie placed besides her. Haven nodded, staying quiet. Rosalie made her uncomfortable, as the rest of them dead, but maybe that was because Haven looked so plain and dull compared to them. They had beauty, and part her wasn't so sure that it was nature. No one should looked that beautiful, that perfect. "There's a bathroom right there." Rosalie, stated pointing to the door that was linked to Haven's bedroom. "Freshen up, and when you're done, you can come downstairs alright?" Rosalie added, trying her best to ease the girl. For some reason Rosalie actually felt sorry for her, maybe because of what she went through, and maybe because she reminded her a bit of herself.

Rosalie then left, leaving Haven to her own thoughts. She looked on the oak table besides her, seeing her cell phone laying there. Picking it up she glanced at the screen. "Twenty missed calls." Haven muttered, looking down the list, seeing her manager's and her agent's numbers. Sighing, she placed the phone back down, and got out of the bed. Her legs protested, as she placed all of her weight on the floor. She gathered the clothes off of the bed and went into the bathroom. The warm water felt good as it ran down her back. Instead of washing up half of her time was actually spent standing there under the water, thinking about what had happened to her, how fast things can change. She had a bad feeling inside that she wasn't going to see her family. Closing her eyes, she could remember the screams of her mother, the blood, Nick's yelling. She knew they were gone, and she grew nauseous at the thought.

Haven leaned against the shower wall, sinking down to the floor. She wasn't sure if she would be able to get through this. Her mother, her friends, everyone that mattered to her was gone. The ones who had encouraged her to follow her dreams, the ones who helped her when things brought her down, her mother, who had sacrificed everything to give Haven the chance to follow her dreams; they were all gone. Hot, salty tears slipped down her face as she cried. She wanted her family; she wanted to go back in time so that she never suggested that stop. Then she would be with them still, they wouldn't be dead. It was all her fault, and knowing that made her feel even worse.

Her eyes were red and blotchy when she got out of the shower. She slipped on the clothes Alice had picked out for her, noticing the designer labels on them. Alice chose a plain pink Lacoste tee-shirt, and a pair of Juicy Couture sweats. Haven sighed; content in the clothes she was given. They fit her mood exactly, and that made her more comfortable. She quickly pulled her long blonde hair up in a bun, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like the dead, and although she had slept through the whole night it felt as if she had gotten none.

Slowly Haven walked down the long spiral staircase. She could hear the voices of people, and she was terrified for what may happen. After the thousands of times she had heard her fans say that she was so confident and that they wanted to be just like her, she sure didn't feel that way now. At the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by Emmett who gave her a smile, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a protective embrace. "Don't worry." He whispered, looking into her dark blue eyes with his hazel orbs. "Everything is going to be fine." He added, leading her to the kitchen where the aroma of food filled her nostrils. Her stomach grumbled in response, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Emmett pulled out a chair for her, and Haven's eyes slowly move around the room. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked at her, sending her greetings, and Haven tried her best to return them all. "Hello dear, I'm Esme." A young woman said, coming over to her. Something about her reminded her of her own mother. She placed a plate of food down in front of her, and smiled. Haven looked it over, noticing her favorites. Blueberry pancakes with strawberries on top.

"How did you know?" Haven asked, looking up at her. Esme simply smiled, pointing to the girl who looked about Haven's age. "My granddaughter Nessie told us. She's quite a big fan of yours." Esme said, leaving Haven to eat her food. The doctor, Carlisle was nowhere to be found, but listening in to the others conversations she was able to pick up on everyone's names. She already knew Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie from yesterday. The short pixie looking girl she found out to be Alice. Bella and Edward were married, and Renesmee was their daughter. Haven ate until she was full and she leaned back in her chair. Her mother had always told her that you could learn a lot from just watching the people around you, and her mother had been right. Right away Haven was able to see the love that floated around the family, and she noticed that Bella and Edward weren't the only ones who were together. Rosalie and Emmett were together, and so were Alice and Jasper.

Esme took her plate away, just as Carlisle walked into the room. He immediately came over to Haven's side, sitting down next to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked sincerely, as he looked her over. Haven gave him a faint smile, nodding her head. "I feel alright, Thank you." She said politely. "Thank you, for everything." She added truthfully, as she twirled her hair around her fingers.

Carlisle informed her that they needed to talk to her, and she suddenly became extremely nervous. Maybe they were going to give the answers that she so desperately sought, the ones that she needed. She followed them into the living room, and she sat down on the sofa, curling up at the end of the couch. Everyone seated around the room, and the tension in the air unexpectedly grew thicker. "Haven. We're going to explain everything to you, but you have to promise us that you'll just listen first okay?" Carlisle explained, as Haven nodded in response.

The family had agreed the night before to tell Haven about what really happened to her family. Edward made sure to explain that delaying it, would only make it harder if Haven found out by herself that they were vampires. Carlisle had gotten in touch with her manager and her extended family and let them know of the situation. No doubt, by now the public would know of the incident. Emmett had instantly taking a liking to the girl, as did everyone else in their family, and Carlisle was considering giving her the option of staying with them. The Cullens were well aware of the problems that could arise, and Rosalie didn't wait to point them out, but they were all aware of the complications that bringing a human girl into their home would create.

"The others who were traveling with you, they didn't make it. As you know Emmett found you after you jumped into the river..." Carlisle began. He looked over at Haven who wore an expressionless mask on her face. Haven closed her eyes as he continued on, explaining what had happened to him. Haven tuned him out, letting tears fall down her face. Emmett was quick to wipe them away, and Jasper even tried his best to comfort her. "The person who attacked you, he was a vampire." He added slowly, looking for a reaction from the girl.

Haven's eyes open, widening as she opened her mouth to speak. "A what?" She gasped, as she saw that monster again in her mind. "They don't even exist." She added, shaking her head as she tried to convince herself of that fact. When Haven saw him he didn't appear to be normal. The way he tore them apart, how fast her moved, everything about him was inhuman. "But, we're vampires too Haven.. Not like him though as you can tell. We won't hurt you; we're only here to help."

Carlisle's words were the last she heard before her eyes rolled back, and she could feel Emmett's arms catching her before she fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. I wish. Ha ha.

* * *

Carlisle's explanation of everything kept floating around in her head. It wasn't that she was scared, more that she was shocked. Haven also knew that they wouldn't harm her, and that made her feel safer then she had ever felt in her life. She kept her eyes closed, not ready to awaken and not ready to face them. She only hoped that she didn't make them think that she didn't like them because she did. With the little things she knew about them, she could instantly tell that they had her best interests at heart. Letting out a sigh she turned on her side, attempting to go back to sleep.

"I think she's scared of us!" Alice said sadly, as she sat snuggled up in Jasper's arm. The whole family was silent now, after Haven's fainting incident. No one knew what say, or what to do.

Edward shook his head trying to explain what he heard to his family. "That's just it, she isn't scared at all. Shocked, yes, but not scared. We really can't blame her…vampires are supposed to be myths; we're supposed to be monsters. Haven likes us Alice, don't worry." He explained softly, as a sigh of relief traveled around the room.

A growl escaped Haven's throat as she pulled the blankets off of herself. She couldn't get back to sleep, she couldn't even relax. She tip-toed down the steps quietly, listening in on their conversation. Little did she know the whole family knew she was there, and while Haven thought she was getting away with something, she really wasn't. She continued down the steps, walking into the living room, taking a deep breath. "I'm really sorry…I'm not scared of you guys you know." She started, her words getting caught up in her throat. "I'm just not used to any of this." She added quietly, as Esme came over and placed a cool arm on her shoulder. Esme needed not to say any words, her actions spoke louder then anything thing she could have said, and it gave Haven the reassurance she needed.

It became easier for Haven to speak to them, and their perfection no longer unsettled her. "So. Don't vampires drink human blood?" She asked, glancing at them.

It was Edward who spoke up this time. "Well yes, most of us do. We on the other hand only drink animal blood. We like to call ourselves vegetarian vampires." Edward acknowledged with a chortle.

Haven nodded, as she took all the new information that they explained to her. They told her about their super strength and speed, their special abilities, their immortality, and the Cullens explained mostly everything that she would need to know. "Haven..we have to warn you, if you decide to stay with us there are things you need to know. The Volturi might decide to pay a visit. It's not that they're villains, but they oversee the way we live, and we have laws that we have to abide by." Carlisle explained with a stern look in his face. Haven knew that it was a serious situation and that put her a bit on edge. "Telling a human about us is forbidden, but if they don't know already then I'm sure they will soon be aware of the situation. It's nothing to worry about yet, but it is something that we must be alert for." He said further, as Haven let out a nod in understanding.

There was so much for Haven to decide. Who she would stay with; the Cullens had offered to adopt her and take her in, but she also had other family who would be willing to do so in a heartbeat. Most of her family was greedy and vile, and she knew that they would only want to be in charge of her funds and estates. Since she was only fifteen, she knew that they would have complete control over her and her wealth. She could assume that the Cullens had much more money then they needed, probably much more then Haven held herself.

Then there was the matter of her career. She couldn't put it all on hold indefinitely. She had a tour she had to rehearse for, press meetings, charity events. She owed all of that to her fans, and her management team. She would have to call her manager and agent and explain things further to them. She wasn't ready to return to her old life, she didn't want to stand up in front of a crowd and sing—she just didn't think that she could handle doing that. Her family wasn't there to back her up; Nick wasn't there to give her the support that she would so desperately need. Everything had changed, and nothing would ever be the same.

Haven felt at ease, as everyone went off to do their own things. Carlisle told her she had a few days to decide what she wanted to do, and her decisions would affect so many things. School would be starting back up soon, and if Haven stayed then she would be going along with the Cullens. People would instantly know her, and the paparazzi would probably follow her as well. Aware of the Cullens situation she knew they couldn't afford to have any unwanted attention turned on them. The thought of moving on from her old life scared her. It would have scared anyone. Knowing that things would never go back to the way they once were, knowing that the things that mattered most were now lost forever, that would scare anybody.

Nessie came inside the door with her arms wrapped tightly around somebody. He was huge, in every way. It was quite obvious that he and Nessie were dating, and the way that they looked at each other, the way they all looked at each other; it was a sign of pure and undying affection for one another. "That's Jacob Black." Alice whispered in her ear, as Haven just stared at him. "He's freaking huge!" Haven whispered back before letting out a fit of giggles. Jacob came over with Nessie as she introduced her to Jacob. When Jacob took her hand in his she almost recoiled at his touch. First, the vampires were icy cold and then he was burning hot. It was weird, but Haven didn't comment on anything.

Alice explained how they had lived in Forks, Washington about five years back, but since they never aged they had to keep moving around so they would be able to go to school again. Now they lived in Clallam Bay, which was about twenty miles away from Forks. They were far enough away to be able to start school, and close enough to the La Push reservation. "Wait, so how many times have you been to high school?" Haven asked curiously. "Oh, about three dozen times, and I graduated every time." Alice chirped, beaming brightly.

"Now, we definitely need to go shopping tomorrow! You don't have any clothes here, and you could use my expert opinion anyways." Alice said, going on and on about how much fun they would have. Haven couldn't help but laugh and she spent most of the day bonding with Alice, and occasionally Rosalie and Bella. Nessie didn't seem to be wanting to talk to her which upset Haven at first, but Alice just told her that Nessie was a bit star-struck.

Carlisle returned to the hospital, and the boys had gone out hunting. Alice and the girls planned on going later tonight after Haven went off to bed. "So this Nick kid... he was your boyfriend right? I heard you keep muttering his name last night…" Alice asked hesitantly, looking over at Haven who put down the journal she held in her hands.

Haven sat there not sure what to say. Thinking about him was hard, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to get through speaking about him. "Yes…We've been going out for two years. I-I just really miss him. I love him... My mother always told me otherwise, that I'm only fifteen and that I didn't know what love was, but in my heart I believe I did. He was always by side Alice; he made me who I am. I wouldn't be doing any of this if it wasn't for him." Haven whispered, as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I remember..." She started letting out a little laugh before carrying on. "When I had interviews or things to do he had his ways of keeping me calm and collected. He was there when I experienced the side effects of being famous. I don't have my privacy, my life isn't mine anymore. Everything I do—it belongs to the world. If I make a mistake, suddenly I'm a bad person—it's just so hard. To the world I'm a perfect girl who always has a smile on my face, but it's not like that at all. It's a cruel business Alice, and he helped me get through all that."

Alice stayed silent for a moment letting Haven's truthfully spoken words sink in. "I never thought that it could be like that. They only show all the perks of being famous, the glamour, the glitz…Thanks for telling me Hav. So have you decided what you're going to do?" Alice asked, eyeing her. Haven nodded, picking up her cell phone. "I have a tour that we're planning, even though it isn't until next year, I have movie promotions to do..but right now—I need time to recover. I need time to be normal. After always wishing to be famous, I just want some time to myself—to be a normal teenager with a normal life.

Alice giggled, pulling Haven into a hug. "Dear if you're living with us, nothing is going to be normal."

Haven was already aware of that.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story! I have a ton of ideas, but I need to figure out how I want the story to flow. If you read it, it would be great if you could give me some suggestions on what I can improve and if you like it or not.

Thank you!

-Jazz


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for being so patient with me. I've just been a bit brain dead, but expect weekly updates from now on. I don't want to rush this story, nor do I want to rush writing it. I like to take my time, so thanks for waiting! Thank you for all the reviews and I'm glad you all want to continue to read more. **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Duh.**

**Haha.**

**--Jazz**

**My favorite quote of the moment:**

"You don't know what goes on in anyone's life but your own. And when you mess with one part of a person's life, you're not messing with just that part. Unfortunately, you can't be that precise and selective. When you mess with one part of a person's life, you're messing with their entire life. Everything. . . affects everything."

* * *

_Part of me wasn't so sure that I was making the right choice, the right decision. The Cullens had gone out of their way to see that I was taken care of and supported, but I still felt that it wasn't my place to invade their lives. I wanted just to be certain of myself. I wanted to know that what I was doing was the right thing, and that it wasn't going to end up being a mistake. I had decided to stay with the Cullens, I mean I wanted to--you know, but still it didn't seem right to me. Emmett had taking a liking to me, and it seemed like he was constantly overlooking me, and so…overprotective. I knew he meant well, and he was like my own personal teddy bear, except he wasn't exactly soft and cuddly. Rosalie seemed to like me enough, but she was very skeptical about me living with them; they all were but Rose seemed to have a larger view then everyone else.. Alice…wow. What can I even say?_

_She's so…happy, and it tends to freak me out a bit. Yesterday she had decided to drag me on a shopping spree, and it nearly killed me. I love shopping and all everyone knows that, but Alice made me try on every store. I mean the whole thing. I haven't really talk to Edward, he isn't mean or anything, but he really isn't around much and neither is Bella. I've been becoming pretty close to Ness. She likes to see me as her little sister since she was never able to have one. I don't mind it much, but I guess I'm not used to so many people swooning over me—well, I am but I mean it in a whole other context._

_--Haven._

Haven sighed as she closed her dairy and stood up from her desk. She picked up her brush, gently tugging out the knots that had formed in her hair. Her long blonde hair framed her shoulders in a balanced contrast. It was her fifth day living with the Cullens and it hadn't really gotten any easier. They all were constantly checking in on her, and Carlislehad told her that she was family, and that they all could be very overprotective and pushy, but they did it with good intentions. Haven didn't really mind, it felt nice to be genuinely cared for and it was nice for a change.

She let her baby blue orbs scan over the clothes that Alice had laid out for her, as she quietly slipped them on. She was in the middle of putting on her tank top when a soft knock at her bedroom door shook her from her thoughts. "Come in." She said, as she looked up. A moment later Emmett popped in the room, instantly going over to sit on her bed. He grinned at her, looking like a small child who had just raided the candy store. "What is it Em?" She asked, smiling a bit. It was impossible for her to be even in the least in a bad mood when Emmett came around. "We're going to play baseball!" He said with a deep laugh. Haven looked outside the window to see rain pouring down. "It's raining Emmett." She replied dully, as she slipped her tee-shirt on. Who in their right mind would go and play in the rain. "That's the only way to play Haven, you'll see. Now hurry up and get ready. Esme will have some food for you along the way, okay?" He said, looking at her before getting up and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Emmett left again leaving Haven to her thoughts. She wasn't sure if she would be able to fit into this lifestyle, she didn't want to be forced to make an unbearable decision, and give up everything she had worked so hard for. She had decided to take a few months off at least. Everything was cancelled or delayed, and while the whole world was mourning for her losses, she could hardly mourn herself. Everything felt numb to her, and she strained not to think about the recent events, not now or not ever again. Carlisle especially tried to get her to think, to express herself, or just cry—but she didn't want to because she had a feeling that if she started she would never stop. She finished getting dressed, looking over herself in the mirror. Alice knew exactly what she wanted to wear, according to her mood, and Haven was grateful for that.

Dark grey clouds covered the sky as thunder rumbled in the distance. Soft droplets of rain were falling to the ground slowly, and Haven tilted her head up letting them land on her face. Emmett and Jasper were arguing about something in the house and she exited outside just to be alone for a few minutes. "It's okay you know, we all want you here." A soft, musical voice let out as she felt a hat being placed on her head. "I would like to think so Edward." She sighed, as she turned around. "I know. Emmett had already fallen in love with you Hav…can't you see? You're family now." He added with a toothy smile as he placed his cold hand on her shoulder. She shivered involuntarily as she shrugged off her feelings and got into Em's monster of a jeep. Jasper and Alice got into the back with her, and Alice leaned over buckling her harnesses; ones that you would find in a monster truck.

"Erm..are these really necessary?" Haven asked shyly, as she looked down at the straps. The only sound that replied were the musical laughs that felt like heaven in her ears. "We like to go fast. You'll see." Alice said, and while doing so Emmett turned on the engine the loud rumbling that could almost match the thunder in the sky. Her eyes closed briefly as she felt her body moved up and down as the jeep was pulled off the road into the woods. She wasn't exactly sure where they were going, but she didn't bother asking. All she was told was that they were going to be playing baseball against the wolves that lived in La Push. At first she was confused, but all of them filled her in which made her a bit nervous. Her stomach churned as she bit down on the sandwich that Esme had packed for her. Her legs started to shake as she tried to think of something else, anything else. "Haven calm down." Jasper murmured glancing at her. Instantly he sent a wave of calmness at her, and although she could tell she was still fidgety she couldn't feel it at all. "Thanks Jazz." She replied, as she looked up to meet the concerned eyes of Rosalie.

Rose technically adopted Haven along with Emmett. Their names were on the adoption papers—not Esme's and Carlisle's. Rosalie wasn't sure of the fact of having a human living with them, but she was sure that she wanted to keep Haven. After talking to Emmett she had understood why Rosalie was so distant, yet overprotectiveof her. "I'm fine Rose.." She stated, smiling. "There's going to be humans there too you know." Alice chirped, nearly bouncing out of her seat. "They're the girlfriends and wives of the wolves. You'll like them." She added as Emmett drove faster into what appeared to be a large clearing, nearly the size of a few football fields.

"Wow." Haven breathed as she saw out the window the rest of the Cullens pull up in another car. Alice helped get out of her safety belts, and she leaped out the car, landing softly on the wet ground. The thunder was much louder from up here, and it pounded loudly through her ears. She pulled her cell phone out of her jacket, and texted her friend back. Emmett was boasting how they were going to win the game again, as she saw a crowd of people come into the clearing. They were copper-colored, and the men were insanely huge. "Are those giants?" She muttered, as she heard Rosalie's soft laugh in front of her. Haven moved herself some more behind Rose as she looked at the people who were coming closer. "No—they're dogs." She stated, looking down at her. Haven was a people person and very outgoing, but then again she wasn't exactly associating with people anymore was she?

"They freak me out a bit." Haven whispered truthfully as Rosalie grabbed her hand pulling her over towards the crowd. "You must be Haven?" A deep voice asked her questionably. "I'm Sam Uley." He added, and this is my wife Emily. He motioned to a beautiful looking women that was standing in a smaller group with few of some other girls. "Hi.." She said, looking up at him. "It's nice to meet you." She was introduced to more people, but it was hard for her to remember the names. She already knew Jacob because of Nessie, but she had met Paul, Jared, Quil, Collin, and some others. Haven felt small and intimated but with Rosalie comforting her and Jasper calming her down she appeared to be getting through it. It didn't take long for her and the girls to get acquainted and there were so many things that Claire and Kim wanted to know about her. Light rain began to fall again, and the thunder rumbled loudly then before; as if it was getting closer—which probably was the case.

Emmett called for the game to be started, as she just sat there in amazement as she watched the ongoing game. She quickly learned why they had to play during a storm. The swift cracks of their bats made it sound like thunder itself and at many times Haven found herself jump.

"Hey everyone." A husky voice let out as he came into Haven's view. He was just as tall as the other boys and just as big. Everyone greeted the boy named "Embry" as Haven just sat there, glancing curiously at him. "Embry, this is Haven. I'm sure you've heard of her." Kim said laughing as though it was a joke that Haven didn't know about. Their eyes met for a moment and she saw Embry's mouth drop before he started shaking violently, as if her mere presence bothered him. Her blue hues darkened as she looked at him both upset by his actions and downright mad. Jacob noticed this and quickly came over, dragging Embry further away from her as their distance grew larger. She could faintly head Jacob mutter "You're going to regret that later.", but she ignored that, not understanding its meaning. Haven was confused—she didn't understand. "Are you alright Haven?" Esme asked, looking at her with a worried face. "Oh yeah I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? I guess it just isn't everyday I get **that **sort of reaction."

* * *

Update soon! By Sunday at the latest.

Thank you!

PLEASE review.


End file.
